Thanks for everything
by twilightroxtheworld
Summary: This is a retelling of New Moon. Edward comes back for Bella , but has Bella moved on already. Or has Bella turned Emo.
1. Thanks for the Memories

Thanks for the Memories

Disclaimer: all characters belong to Stephenie Meyer

Authors Note: Hey this is my first story on so don't judge me

THANKS and please review!!!!

While I skimmed through the pages of the book I drowned myself in sorrow, for myself and for Bella. Each and every page was filled with writings and pictures of memories of my relationship with her. How beautiful Bella was. I could never describe it. Her chocolate eyes deep and never-ending called out for me and ugghh I couldn't think about her any more. I longed to go find her, to just hear her call out my name in her sleep just once more. But I couldn't. I promised her I would never find her I promised her that I would leave her alone and make it seen like we "us" never happened. I would never forget the faces of Alice and Esme when I told them we had to leave. Alice's vision along with Jasper had made my decision to go. I had seen Bella lying on our couch screaming in pain. I made out the two red dots on her neck and shuddered. Esme's usual calm welcoming face was registered with shock and confusion. Alice however asked calmly "can I say goodbye." I shook my head no. She nodded and whirled around to leave me sitting there pinching the bridge of my nose. Why Esme asked why? I shook my head in disbelief, the usual good temper I had disappeared. "Why, because I will not Damn Bella to an eternity of night," I shouted. She quietly left the room with a shocked expression on her face and left me in my own thoughts. I searched everyone's head.

"I knew that human girl wasn't good enough for him,"

"I'm sorry Edward I really am.'

"You will come back to her one day. You will."

"Are you sure you want to do this."

"YOU'RE MAKING A BIG MISTAKE!'

"I respect your actions," said Carlisle, the only voice I wanted to hear. We'll leave tomorrow.

Now there was no turning back. I was in some basement somewhere in Colorado. I ran away form everyone. I couldn't face them. My misery had my family blocked out and before I knew it I had started packing once again. I flipped through a few more pages of the scrapbook Alice had put together for me before I left Alaska. I winced when I saw a picture of Bella in her cast after James attack. She looked so broken so bruised, but that smile, that smile was real. I missed that smile so much. I almost dropped the book when I turned the page and with my vampire reflexes that's pretty hard to do. It was the day at the meadow. I had my arm wrapped around her. And we were lying on the grass staring at the sky. We looked so peaceful. I didn't look like a vampire like I usually did in my photos. I looked slightly disturbed a humanized expression I might say. Bella though looked curious her mouth was opened as if she was about to ask a question and her eyes were filled with wonder and amazement. I clearly remember that day. She wasn't afraid of me. Instead of being afraid she was attracted to me with curiosity. I frowned at the words I then read at the bottom of the page written in Alice's big bold curly letters. Edward has finally gotten the nerve to get closer to Bella. Only me and Jasper know what will truly happen later. ( Kissy Kissy ) Of course Alice would have to have the nerve to hide this piece of information from me. I never knew we were going to kiss. All I knew was that we were going to talk. Damn that little pixie. I wondered what Bella was doing right this moment. Was she as miserable as me? Would she ever truly forget me? I wanted the best for her and sent her money as a fake scholarship. I knew that she would figure out it was from me, but maybe just maybe she would take it. Though I doubt she would. If she was as stubborn as she was before she probably would have burned the money or threw it into our old house's window. I laughed a dry laugh realizing she had probably been to the hospital a million times already.

She probably had many guys asking her out by now. She never thought she was beautiful, but she was absolutely stunning. I still remember the first day of school when I saw her. I admit didn't think much of her. I was blurred with anger and curiosity about the fact that I couldn't read her mind and her sweet blood almost had me kill her that day. Then I almost endangered my family by saving her from that vile Tyler van. I was forced to ignore her. I didn't know what I had developing for her. What was it? I had no experience with love before, aside from my family and I could not distinguish it from my whirlwind of feelings. But as the days went on Bella struck me as more stunning everyday. She surprised me with her actions and I found myself growing closer to her. I had my first dose of jealousy the day Mike, Tyler and Eric asked her out to the dance, but I found my self relieved with her annoyed rejections she had politely answered them with. Then I talked to her for the first time in months and I couldn't stop. The day in Port Angeles made me realize how vulnerable she was. I soon promised myself that I would never let anything or anyone hurt her. She became my life soon. Protecting Bella was like a full time job with no breaks, not that I minded. It all progressed from that. I was stuck to her. I couldn't leave even if I wanted to. She amazed me with everything about her. _I Loved her._ The first day it came to my mind I thought I was going crazy. I couldn't love her. She was too good for me. How could an angel living on earth be meant for me. I don't know how or why but she loved me too. These memories were overwhelming my head. If I could cry I would be sobbing by now. I turned to the last page of the scrap book. I gasped. I stared into the picture. My heart was breaking. Emmet, Rosalie, Alice, and Jasper were playing twister vampire style and Esme and Carlisle were watching them with joy. My head leaned back in a hearty laugh. But the most heartwarming part was the way Bella looked at me. You could tell there was love in her eyes. She looked at me in the way that could make my silent dead heart skip a beat. Underneath the picture was a word I didn't expect to be down there. FAMILY. I jumped up and ran for the door. I could only tell you one thing then. I was going to find my family and bring us all back together starting with Bella.


	2. Chapter 2

My side

Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer owns all the characters. I own nothing but the story idea. The song in my writing is by Linkin Park. Leave out all the rest.

Authors Note: Err… Sorry this is a really short chapter. I want at least 5 reviews before I put up another chapter.

BPOV

I stared out the window counting the drops of rain as they slide silently across my window. Three months ago Edward came through this same window. Three months ago my heart was still intact. I never should have believed that Edward Freaking Cullen loved me. He was beautiful, godlike and what was I , An average girl. There was nothing special about me. He was my everything. He was my air. I needed him… to survive. But he left and now I was a nothing.

"Bella, Hurry up", Charlie yelled. Or else you'll be late to school.

I dragged my leg into the rough fabric of my jeans. Slowing I walked down the stairs. Charlie eyed me warily like he though I was going to break down right there. School was my worst enemy. Gossip had flown around quickly about what happened between me and Edward. Mike and Eric found it necessary to walk me to all of my classes. Angela was fairly nice to me, but Jessica. Jessica made school a living nightmare. I could almost hear her voice taunting me already. "Edward finally left huh" "you weren't good enough right". I don't think she ever forgave me for as she said " Taking Mike away from her". While I gobbled down my breakfast Charlie hurried out the door with a quick goodbye.

Glancing at my watch I realized that I only had a few minutes left to get to school. I thrusted all my unfinished homework in my blue book bag and stalked out the door. My rusty red truck was roared to life and wobbled down the street. I put in the first Cd I could get my hands on. I was too quiet. I wanted something to distract me from thinking of him. Linkin park

I dreamed I was missing, you were so scared  
But no one would listen, 'cause no one else cared  
After my dreaming, I woke with this fear  
What am I leaving when I'm done here?

I started putting a variety of Linkin Park CD's in my car CD holder as I Found that I liked it so much.

So if you're asking me, I want you to know

When my time comes, forget the wrong that I've done  
Help me leave behind some reasons to be missed  
Don't resent me, and when you're feeling empty  
Keep me in your memory, leave out all the rest

Leave out all the rest, don't be afraid  
I've taken my beating, I've shared what I made  
I'm strong on the surface, not all the way through  
I've never been perfect, but neither have you

So if you're asking me, I want you to know

When my time comes, forget the wrong that I've done  
Help me leave behind some reasons to be missed  
Don't resent me, and when you're feeling empty  
Keep me in your memory, leave out all the rest  
Leave out all the rest

I sang along. Not really singing. More like humming.

Forgetting all the hurt inside you've learned to hide so well  
Pretending someone else can come and save me from myself  
I can't be who you are

When my time comes, forget the wrong that I've done  
Help me leave behind some reasons to be missed  
Don't resent me, and when you're feeling empty  
Keep me in your memory, leave out all the rest  
Leave out all the rest

Forgetting all the hurt inside you've learned to hide so well  
Pretending someone else can come and save me……

My truck screeched to a stop .My eyes began to widen and the words dried up in my mouth. There I saw in the car I parked next to was a person I thought I would never see again.

EPOV

Shit, I thought slamming my feet in my shoes. I ran out the basement door. My mind was spinning in whirlwinds. I scanned the street looking for a decent car I could "borrow". I threw my hands down in frustration, all I could find was this beat up volkwagon. "Well this is I guess the best I can get", I sighed and started off for my journey to finds Bella once more.


End file.
